


Ice Queen

by Thepolishyanderefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Link is a sweetheart, fuck off with your strange ages nintendo, she cold, slight angst, they're both 19 in this, zelda is a precious stubborn noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: Zelda was known to be a gracefull and calm person. Little did she know that is was a popular thing for her people to call her Ice Queen...





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda tied to the post I made about TP Zelda? Idk

Years ago Hyrule was a kingdom of wealth prosperity and peace. The King and Queen were beloved and ruled the land with wisdom and kindness. Unlike other nobles they loved each other deeply. It was no wonder than that a year after their marrige the Queen was expacting a child. The next nine months were filled with happiness. Moreso on the day the child was born. "It's a girl!" Those were the words that further strenghtend the happiness of the kingdom. The young princess was healthy with chocolate brown hair that she got from her father, light blue almost violet eyes and the beauty of her mother. 8 years came over the kingdom and the princess, according to tradition named Zelda, grew into a beautiful young girl. Her mother began to teach her the rules of court and royalty early on. Despite her young age the servants and other staff often commented on her calm demenour and wisdom beyond her years. She was by no means cold though. Whenever the queen was busy the young princess would play in the garden and make flower crowns that she would gift to her parents. When Zelda's 9th birthday arrived the King and Queen held a huge ball and anounced something else as well: The queen was expacting again! Once again the kingdom was thrilled and the next months were spent with suspense and excitement. However this was shortlived as the queen fell horribly ill. The King let all the doctors in Hyrule try to heal her yet to no avail. Zelda was by her side and gently laid a flowercrown on her mothers stomach before curling close to her side. She knew that this was inproper, she knew that it wasn't princess like but she cried into her mothers arms. The queen's last words were simply: 'I love you Zelda you will bring Hyrule peace.' Little did anyone know that as the triforce symbol on her hand faded and went on to the young Princesse's hand, the Kingdom would experiance anything but peace. She passed away and with her the child which later the doctors confirmed would've been a boy. This pushed the King into despair and the bright mood changed to a depressed and desperate one. Zelda continued to bring her father flower crowns. She was optimistic that she could cheer her father up. Until that faithful day...

Zelda gently knocked on the door and slipped in, skipping over to her father who was sitting at his study table, a nearly empty bottle of Hyrule Wine sitting next to him. "I don't have time right now Zelda."   
The girl ignored his cold tone and set down the crown next to him smiling brightly at her father. "But daddy I made this for you." "Zelda.." "You see these are daisy's and those are wild roses;" "Zelda." "and those are silent princess flowers! They were newly discovered! Mommy said they-" "ENOUGH!"  
A loud slap echoed through the castle that day and it marked the last time that anyone saw the princess smile.  
Of course she was very polite and friendly but noone ever saw her smile or laugh again.  
3 years later spend with depression and a huge amount of alcohol the King died and left the crown Princess with a Kingdom to rule by herself. Of course noone expected a 12 year old to be the Queen so the council ruled for her until the next faithful day in the young monarchs life...   
The Twilight invasion.  
Despite the now 19 year olds greatest efforts she had to give up eventually. She saved her people by waiting and using wisdom instead of rage.  
To her silent prayers the goddesses answerd with a young hero. Though he was just as young as her he slayed the king of evil and saved the Kingdom and her with the help of the Twilight Princess. That was the first time that she had smiled.   
But shortly after the victory the twilight princess vanished.   
Only the Princess and her Hero knew why but they kept it to themselves.   
Zelda was left with not only a Kingdom now but a totally destroyed castle as well. Her fathers study, her mothers garden it was all gone. She got shelter at Telma's bar who gladly helped the future Queen out. And Link? Lets just say he used his allies from all over Hyrule to help Zelda rebuilt her castle.   
In the meantime he ventured all over Hyrule to help others as well and before the first year passed the castle was rebuilt.   
Now the Princess was even more in dept for the Hero. Yet Link only had one simply request, to join the Hyrulian Knights. Of course she couldn't deny him this and his knighting ceremony was held shortly after along with her crowning ceremony. She also asked him to become her personal knight attendant which he gladly agreed to. So naturally he soon spend a lot of time in her Highnesse's company. She spent a lot of time in either her study or the library so whenever she had time she tought Link writing. Link also told her about his adventures and life in Ordon. A friendship soon formed between them and not so long after Zelda could tell that she indeed fell for the Handsome knight.   
Said knight couldn't help but wonder why the queen was so 'cold' as the servants said. He continued to watch her interactions with other knights. She was always kind and asked if everything was alright. And then he caught her in the graveyard in the backside of the castle. The cold ice queen kneeling infront of the former King and Queen's grave holding a flowercrown that she gently sat down. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and Link walked to her side kneeling next to her. "If I may I heard you got her beauty from her." Zelda jumped slightly and looked up at Link, quickly whiping her tears away. "Thank you Link..." He smiled sadly and glanced at the flower crown. "You know people say that you're the ice queen," she had to whince slightly at that ", but you've got a heart of gold." She looked at him another tear slipping down her cheek.  
And that is when she smiled for the second time and many more to come.


End file.
